Crónicas de un Peluquero I
by Jenny Flint
Summary: NOOO! Yue tuvo que cortarse el pelo! ¿Qué será de nos?


Me tembló la mano para editarle ciertas cosas, pero es mejor que se quede como está. No hay que meter mano, salvo para quitarle esos horrores gramaticales.

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de este fic, con excepción de Jean St. Jacques, son propiedad de Clamp. Telmex y sus anuncios no son propiedad de la autora, y de ninguna manera se pensaba hacer publicidad inmerecida

EL DIA QUE YUE DECIDIO CORTARSE EL PELO

En los tiempos de Clow, Yue puso purgante en las palomitas de Kerberos... siglos después, cuando las cartas Clow son cartas Sakura y las tortillas cuestan a 6 pesos el kilo, el guardián del sol descubrió el chistecito...

Dos figuras pasan volando rápidamente por la pantalla, de hecho van tan rápido que sólo vemos un manchón blanco y otro amarillo, al tiempo que escuchamos una dulce y melodiosa voz...

-YUEEEEEEEE!ME LAS VAS A PAGAR HARPÍA DOS CARAAAAS!  
-Kerberos, cálmate, eso pasó hace siglos...

En el suelo (o sea, no en la persecución aérea) tenía lugar una simpática conversación:

-Eriol -dijo Nakuru¿no crees que eso fue algo indiscreto?

-Quizás...aunque debes admitir que te encanta ver a Yue en esta situación.

¡Claro que sí! si no fuera por él, los poderes de Toya serían míos!

-Si eso crees...

-Eriol...-interrumpió Sakura-. ¿Eso del purgante es cierto?

-Sí... Yue era muy diferente antes -dijo con una sonrisita extraña

Y volviendo a la persecución, Kerberos lanzó una bocanada de fuego, con el único y terrible resultado e chamuscar ligeramente las puntas del larguííííísimo cabello de Yue (mide entre 3 y 4 metros desde la raíz a la punta), por lo que este se volvió y contraatacó con esos hielitos afilados que cuando los lanza se ve taaaan bien ñ/ñ ... y empezaron una discusión que me da flojera poner entera aquí, así que la pongo resumida: que si estaban a mano, que evidentemente no, que si olvidaban lo que pasó, que cómo olvidarlo, aquí Sakura les gritó que dejaran de pelear y bajaran de una vez, Eriol seguía con la sonrisita rara, pero Nakuru había dejado su propia sonrisa no tan rara cuando vio que los dos guardianes obedecieron la indicación de Sakura; mientras descendían, Yue creó una daga de hielo con la que se cortó el pelo chamuscado, acto seguido le lanzó una mirada asesina a Kerberos, misma que fue ampliamente correspondida por éste; y así, entre sonrisas raras, gritos, miradas asesinas y elefantes rosas, me gustaría que tú, amable lector(a), te percataras de que todo el texto desde el "y empezaron una discusión..." ha sido UNA sola oración, probablemente la más larga que escribiré en mi vida, pero que vale la pena porque tú, sí, tú, la estás leyendo, y la seguirás leyendo hasta que se me dé la gana o te aburras de esta sarta de estupideces, pero como no quiero que eso pase, volveré al tema que nos ocupa, o sea, que Yue puso purgante en unas palomitas hace mucho tiempo, que Eriol lo delató y que Kerberos ha decidido tomar venganza, cueste lo que cueste, aunque eso de la venganza no lo había dicho, digo, escrito hasta ahora, pero sí lo hizo, y en su maquiavélica sesera forjó un plan maligno para cobrarse lo de las palomas, al tiempo que descendían hacia donde estaba su dueña ("maestra" en la traducción española), que por cierto estaba viendo a Yue algo extrañada, como si no lo conociera, en realidad no le cabía en la cabeza que alguien como él pudiera hacer algo tan chistoso, todavía que lo hubiera hecho por venganza, pero Eriol lo había dicho como si se hubiera tratado de una broma, así que al fin se decidió a hacer la pregunta que le carcomía la mente (1)

-Yue... -no recibió otra respuesta que unos ojos azul hielo observándola con un poco de atención, así que continuó-... eso del purgante... ¿es cierto-Yue asintió con la cabeza (ya se sabe que no habla mucho)-...aaah... ya veo... ¿es por eso que no comes cosas saladas, Kero?

-Sí -gruñó, en todo el sentido de la palabra-. Pensé que la sal me había hecho daño, nunca habría pensado que ese amargado -señaló al "amargado" con la cabeza, quien por cierto ya había vuelto a asumir esa sublime y total indiferencia que siempre tiene, y que le ha valido el título de "amargado"- podría hacer una broma.

. . . . . .«-ese silencio se debe a que todos estaban viendo a quien hasta hace unos 10 minutos podrían haber llamado un "ángel", como si esperaran que dijera algo... cosa que, como de costumbre, no pasó, así que el chismoso y entremetido de Eriol se puso a explicar el asunto como Clow lo había visto, pero como yo no quiero que él hable, diré que sí, fue una broma, bastante buena por cierto, que será ampliamente mencionada y comentada en la "Biografía NO autorizada de Yue", próximamente a la venta en tlapalerías, mercados, puestos de periódicos, tu tienda Telmex, burdeles, carnicerías, peleterías, tiendas de autoservicio, centros de distribución de droga y locales de artículos "dark". Pero me he ido DEMASIADO por la tangente, así que iré al grano esta vez: la venganza de Kerberos consistió en aprovechar una de las pequeñas siestas de Yue para teñirle el pelo con todos los colores que encontró en la tlapalería(2) (no pudo pintarle todo el pelo porque no tenía tanto dinero, ok?)

Cuando Yue despertó, lo primero que pasó por su mente fue la receta de las galletas de ricino, pero en vez de eso suspiró, se recogió TODO el pelo y lo escondió bajo una gorra negra (increíble, no?), complementó su disfraz con una gabardina, negra también (tiene que combinar), y lentes (adivina de que color .'). Así, "de incógnito", llegó hasta la peluquería de Jean St. Jacques, famoso entre los personajes de anime, videojuegos y películas por su discreción, excelentes resultados y sentido del humor.

-Buenas tardes (sí, Yue durmió hasta mediodía, y?)

-Buenas tardes, pasa, corazón (sí, Jean es del otro bando, y?)

-0.0 Estooo... necesito un consejo

-Los que quieras ;) -Yue se quitó la gorra y...-. O.O ¡Oh, por dios¿Quién se atrevió a hacer eso?

¿Qué puede hacerse?

-Dos cosas, mi cielo: o pasamos toda la tarde lavándolo, lo que dejará tu preciosa melena maltratada y te costará uno de tus divinos ojos; o lo cortamos.

Yue aún no conocía a Jean, así que no sabía que era un tipazo que no se mete con nadie si no tienen los (ejem) mismos gustos, (pero quién puede evitar piropear a Yue?si es taaaaan bello ññ ... vale, volvamos al tema) así que la idea de pasar toooda la tarde con él lo asustó un poquito, por lo que decidió "cortar de tajo" sus problemas, además de matar a Kerberos y a Ruby Moon, porque ella le dio la dirección de Jean...

-Córtelo

-ô-o ¿Seguro?

-. . .- Yue asintió con la cabeza

-Te lo voy a dejar en 30 o 40 cm(3)¿okis?

-. . .-ya saben¿no?)

Jean, como buen peluquero, se puso a charlar con su cliente, y no sé como rayos logró que Yue participara activamente en la conversación, de hecho participó tanto que hasta se dio la libertad de reír un poco mientras pintaba su raya con Jean (o sea, "nomás como amigos, eh?") cosa que éste tomo bastante bien (ya dije que es exageradamente simpático?).

Unos 20 minutos después todo el piso estaba lleno de mechones multicolores larguííííísimos que entre los dos enrollaron para que Jean los usara para extensiones, con el permiso de Yue, de modo que estaban a mano en cuestiones económicas. Además, como era su primer corte, el pseudo-ángel insistió en llevarse un mechón del color original... y la cartera de clientes de Jean, desde entonces y hasta que se retire, aumentó ;)

F I N

(1)"...que le carcomía la mente" aquí se acaba la oración, en la libreta fueron 35 renglones con letra tamaño regular, aunque cambié una que otra cosa :)

(2)"tlapalerías, mercados, puestos de periódicos,(y en)tu tienda Telmex" es el anuncio de la tarjeta Multifon "...que encontró en la tlapalería" las tlapalerías son tiendas de pintura, también venden thinner (o como se escriba) y todo lo que necesites para pintar tu casa ;)

(3)"30 o 40 cm" medidos desde la nuca

NOTA: LAS PREFERENCIAS DE JEAN ST. JACQUES NO PRETENDEN SER PREJUICIOSAS CONTRA LOS PELUQUEROS

PD: ... je... hay un gigantesco error, que no cambié por honestidad. A ver si alguien lo encuentra. 


End file.
